Los Angeles
| continuity = | image = | aliases = L.A.; City of Angels | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bel Air; Encino; Hollywood; Tarzana; Woodland Hills; Van Nuys; Venice Beach; Westwood | 1st = }} Los Angeles is a metropolitan city located in the U.S. State of California. It is the largest city in California and the second largest in the U.S after New York. It is the county seat of Los Angeles County. It is commonly referred to by the abbreviated, L.A., and has also been nicknamed the City of Angels. The central region of Los Angeles is where the district of Hollywood is located, which is where many of the country's major feature films are made. Notable landmarks in this area include the infamous Hollywood sign, Grauman's Chinese Theater and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Notable sports teams from Los Angeles include the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Los Angeles Angels (Major League Baseball) and the L.A. Raiders (who have migrated between Oakland to L.A. and back to Oakland over the years). Being such an important port city, L.A. is teeming with lively, frenetic and bizarre events as it relates to film and other media. For example, back in the 1980s, an alien came to Earth, took on human form and began killing people, electrocuting them and stealing their blood in the hopes of finding a way to save his home world. Not of This Earth (1988) Points of Interest ; 172 Broadway: 172 Broadway was a street address featured in the 1972 film Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. The exact location of the address is unconfirmed, but is believed to have existed in either Los Angeles or San Francisco. It was the location of a book store/library that was part of a strip mall shopping center in the then near-future reality of 1991. The manager of the store had a female orangutan work for her as an assistant. A chimpanzee courier named Lisa often delivered books and returned borrowed books to the store on behalf of her her owner. ; Hyperion Hotel: The Hyperion Hotel was located in West Hollywood in Los Angeles, California. It was here that Mister "vampire with a soul" Angel decides to establish his permanent residence during the early 2000s. It was also the headquarters for Angel Investigations, which included accommodations for his staff consisting of, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle. Angel's son, Connor, was born in the Hyperion Hotel. ; Port of Los Angeles: The Port of Los Angeles is a harbor complex located in Los Angeles County. It is an office of the City of Los Angeles and is an adjunct of the Los Angeles Harbor Department. It is located in San Pedro Bay, south of downtown. In the FOX Network television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, the Port of Los Angeles was used as the staging ground for a team of mercenaries to hijack a shipment of Coltan. Coltan was a metallic alloys used in the manufacturing of endoskeletal structures used in the production of T-888 Terminator units. Sarah Connor, John Connor and Cameron Phillips went to the Port of Los Angles to investigate and found that the normal warehouse workers had been rendered unconscious. They incapacitated a security guard, but made a strategic retreat once they realized that the merc group was being led by a Terminator. Despite their plans to withdrawal, John Connor sneaked back inside and hid within one of the trucks containing the Coltan. The truck took off and left the port bound for Depot 37 at the McGuire Gunnery Range. ; Security Trust of Los Angeles: The Security Trust of Los Angeles was a bank that was founded in the city of Los Angeles in Los Angeles County, California in 1963. On the day the first stone was laid, time travelers from the early 21st century came back in time and constructed mechanical components that could be combined to form weaponry as well as time-travel devices. These components were eventually secured inside of safe deposit boxes and remained there for more than thirty years. In September of 1999, a Terminator from the year 2027 designated Cameron Phillips brought Sarah Connor and her son John Connor here so they could mount a defense against a pursuing T-888 Terminator designated Cromartie. Cameron went through the motions of a staging a bank robbery, forcing the teller to bring the three of them to the vault and to lock them all inside. While the Cromartie Terminator tried to cut through the heavy steel door, Cameron assembled the isotope weapon from the components left behind in 1963 and then cobbled together a time travel device. She handed the weapon to Sarah Connor who then used it to incapacitate Cromartie as he made his way through the door. Cameron activated the time circuit and the three disappeared from the room, re-emerging on a highway in 2007. This insinuates that at some point between 1999 and 2007, the Security Trust of Los Angeles was torn down to make way for an interstate. Terminator: Pilot ; Sherman Oaks: Sherman Oaks is a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California. It is located in the southern region of the district and is known for its affluent neighborhoods. Sherman Oaks appeared in select episodes of the TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The street address 8223 Paper Street was located in Sherman Oaks. This was the residence of Charley Dixon and his wife, Michelle. In 2007, John Connor sneaked into Charley's house to reconnect with this fond memory of his past, even though the world believed him dead at this time. Charley surprised him by returning home, and John panicked and ran away. Terminator: Gnothi Seauton ; Venice Beach: Venice Beach is a neighborhood located in Venice in Los Angeles, California. As its name suggests, it is located on the beach line of the Pacific Ocean. In Marvel Comics continuity, Venice Beach was the home of the Russell family, which included Philip Russell, and his stepchildren, Jack and Lissa. Jack's friend, Buck Cowen, also lived in Venice Beach. A crime boss named Sally sent two assassins named Molokai and Reno to Venice Beach to execute a hit on two people. Unfortunately, they targeted the wrong family and inadvertently caused the deaths of Doctor and Mrs. Lee - the parents of Jubilation Lee. After finally learning the truth about these men, Jubilee spent years seeking revenge against them. ; Westwood: Westwood is a neighborhood located in the city of Los Angeles, in the U.S. state of California. The University of California is located here. Westwood played a somewhat important role in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series. When the entirety of L.A. was dragged into Hell, an uneasy alliance was formed between various demon packs, human survival groups, as well as vampires. Despite this however, it was mostly a city-wide sea of carnage. A demon named Kr'ph became the ruler of Westwood. He used captured humans and forced them to participate in gladiatorial combat for his own amusement. Angel: After the Fall 1 Films that take place in * Alien from L.A. (1988) * Alien Nation * Battle: Los Angeles * Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Core, The (partially) * Count Yorga, Vampire * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Green Hornet, The * Island, The * Not of This Earth (1988) * One, The * Scanner Cop 2 * Sharknado * Snow Creature, The * Terminator, The * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator: Genisys * Them! * War of the Worlds, The * Welcome to Planet Earth (1997) TV shows that take place in * ALF * Alien Nation: The Series * Almost Human * Angel * Blood Drive * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Dollhouse * Fear the Walking Dead * FlashForward * Future Cop * Greatest American Hero, The * Mann & Machine * My Favorite Martian Comics that take place in * 30 Days of Night Vol 2 * All-New Ghost Rider Vol 1 * Angel: After the Fall Vol 1 * Astria Vol 1 * Dark Days Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from People who were born in People who died in See also * Los Angeles Police Department External Links * at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at Memory Alpha * * Los Angeles at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California Category:FlashForward/Miscellaneous